


Oh My! A Demon

by pepebuns



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, kindahiichanxothermembersbutmainshipismintomi, lackofmintomisohereyago, pulledthisoutmybutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepebuns/pseuds/pepebuns
Summary: Hitomi just wanted a drink from the bar to forget about her ex. She didn't sign up to be sought after by a bunch of succubi.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. [Chapter One]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheekyssam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyssam/gifts).



The bar was packed this Friday night. From office workers celebrating an acquisition to young adults just hanging out and having fun. The joyous atmosphere seems to make Hitomi even sadder. She presses her cheek against the counter as she idly spins her empty cup. This was not how she intended on spending her day off. She was supposed to be on her couch cuddling her boyfriend and watching sappy dramas. But that clearly wasn't the case, now is it. Her boyfriend of two years had broken up with her through text the hour before. 

With a despairing sigh, she calls over the bartender for another drink. "Ma'am, this is the last drink I'll give you since you look pretty...out of it," the bartender gives her a pointed look. 

Hitomi nods absentmindedly. She needs to head home anyway, she has work tomorrow. Boss Kwon would certainly not tolerate lateness, but somehow the stern woman could handle a hungover worker. The Japanese woman has seen how her boss ignores her co-worker Lee Chaeyeon's fatigue from drinking. Then again, Boss Kwon has some type of weird infatuation with the feather that she'll probably let her get away with turning papers in late. 

With another sigh, she takes a big gulp of her new drink. Coughing abruptly, at the sting in her throat. 

" Be careful."

Hitomi jolts at the new voice. She looks beside her. The previously unoccupied seat has now been taken by a beautiful woman with long brown locks, intense eyes, and a crooked smirk. " Wouldn't want yourself to get hurt," the unknown woman continues with a mindless twirl of a strand of her hair. Hitomi blatantly stares at the girl with her mouth slightly open. She's in awe of the woman's goddess like features and charismatic presence. 

The woman chuckles at Hitomi's unblinking gaze. She leans closer, knowing her effect on the cute chubby cheeked woman. Hitomi can smell the woman's intoxicating perfume. She finds herself leaning towards the woman too. She sees the woman's smirk widen and a brief flash of red eyes but her drunken mind ignores. But then she stops promptly. The Japanese shakes her head. "Damn, I really gotta go get some sleep, almost got me kissing a random stranger," she mutters to herself. 

The woman looks shocked to see Hitomi just leave without a second thought or hesitance. 

" Wow Minjoo, seems like the human wasn't too affected by your luring power" 

Minjoo hears a chorus of giggles and chuckles behind her. The demon snaps her head towards the group of fellow succubi. Each of them sporting crooked grins of their own. " Shut up Chaewon," she hisses. The bob haired demon shrugs her shoulders. " You could have let me have her, I was the one who sensed her sweet soul first," she says with narrowed eyes. 

" We saw your whole interaction, at first it seemed like you had her," the blonde haired succubus pauses "but then you didn't." She cackles out loud as if she told the funniest joke. " You can shut up too Hyewon," Minjoo snaps back. Hyewon pouted and mumbled out " you're no fun." 

Minjoo looks at the final demon who has not said a word. The purple bob haired Japanese only had a thoughtful expression. Minjoo rolls her eyes at the other two bickering among themselves. She rubs her chin in thought. It was very strange that the target seemed to have broken out of her luring energy. Humans usually cannot resist a succubus' power. The demon curls her lips in a predatory smile. This just makes it more exciting. She loves a good chase. It makes the soul more desirable. 

* * *

Hitomi wakes up with a throbbing headache. She groans and sinks back into her comfortable bed. Hitomi turns to her side to look at the clock. It's 6 in the morning. She still has two hours until she has to be at work. Sitting back up, she rubs her head. But then she suddenly remembers the strange woman she met last night. Everything else was blurry in her mind, however her interaction with this woman was stuck in her mind and very clear to see. 

She could still remember the way there was something drawing her in. Hitomi doesn't want to think about it anymore. It's not like she's going to see this woman again. She begrudgingly gets out of her bed and heads to start her day. 

* * *

" Good Morning Hii-chan, seems like you had a wonderful night," someone beams while giving Hitomi a tight hug. 

She merely nods at her overly bright co-worker Jo Yuri. She walks past her quickly, heading straight towards her cubicle. Yuri is very friendly and always has the purest intentions but she can be too much in the mornings. Hitomi sure is jealous of her healthy sleep schedule though. 

The Japanese woman groans when she sees the amount of papers on her desk. Damn Lee Chaeyeon and her habit of making Hitomi do some of her extra work. She was about to sit down but then she hears the intercom. " There's a meeting today, everyone make their way to the boardroom!" boomed her boss' voice through the speakers. 

Hitomi holds in a cry of despair. She stomps childishly then heads toward the meeting. It must be something important if Boss Kwon is calling for a meeting out of the blue. She's one of the last people to enter the boardroom. Hitomi sees Yuri excitedly beckoning her to sit next to her. She gives the slightest of smiles and sits beside her. 

Boss Kwon is standing at the front with a wide smile on her usually serious face. She only does this when there's a business that wants to work with theirs. " I would like to introduce everyone to our new partners, ENOZI Souls CO." Hitomi sees 4 impossibly attractive women take the stand. She gasps to herself when she notices a familiar woman who somehow looks even better than when she last saw her. " Hello, we are ENOZI Souls CO. and we look forward to working with you all." They bow and then their eyes seem to only look at Hitomi. She gulps. Why does she hear final boss music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After contemplating of making a fic for like a year now, here it is. This one is for my fav authors cheeky-ssam. Though I don't know if they'll see it since it's not posted on aff.  
> \- Tridi


	2. [Chapter Two]

The cubicle feels smaller than it already is. Hitomi is stiff as she sits on her desk unable to do any of her work. She feels a looming presence behind her, staring at the back of her head with intense eyes. She peeks back then quickly turns her eyes forward when she notices the said presence stare at her right back.

" You're a little shy one, are you?" 

Hitomi looks back at the gorgeous woman who she now knows as Kim Minjoo from ENOZI Souls CO. The same one she encountered at the bar. Except this time she doesn't know why she feels a shill run along her spine instead of the desirous feeling she had then. It was like something inside of her was giving big red warning signs on this woman's presence.

"S-shouldn't you be organizing projects with Boss Kwon." She hates how her voice sounded so timid. 

Minjoo tilts her head to the side, humming in thought. Instead of answering she moves closer to Hitomi. Like a predacious snake about to strike. The Japanese woman freezes in fear when she sees the older's eyes turn a crimson red. In panic, she shuts her eyes tightly and lets out an ear piercing screech. She braces herself for an attack but after a minute she feels nothing happen. 

Hitomi opens her eyes at the same time as Yuri stumbles in after hearing the scream from her office. " What happened Hii?" the hamster-like woman questions worriedly. Her brows were furrowed in concern and her cheeks puffed out. Hitomi's eyes dart around the room, looking for any trace of the woman that was once here a second ago. She let's out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Was that in her imagination? Was Kim Minjoo even here? There's no way the older woman would be able to leave that swiftly. 

She feels Yuri press a hand against her forehead. " Are you sick? Are you-" her mind tunes out her co-worker's questioning. Her thoughts go back to the demonic red eyes. It's strange that she'd be able to imagine such things during work. Maybe she really did have too much to drink last night. Her thoughts are interrupted when Yuri is now shaking her shoulders back and forth. " Hii-chan you're broken! You're not responding to anything! Do I need to call Boss Kwon? Your boyfriend? The hospital? Your mom?" the younger wails as she presses the fluffy cheeked woman close to herself. 

Hitomi tries to push her away but her stubborn friend does not budge. " First of all, nothing is wrong with me, second of all, I don't have a boyfriend anymore, you would now this if you actually opened your fucking messages," she mumbles angrily her voice muffled by Yuri's shoulder. 

Yuri pulls from the older, her mouth hung open in shock then it shaped into a wide smile. " He was no good anyway and I bet he had a micro-penis." 

A swift punch lands on the younger's shoulder. " Ow, why are you booing me! I'm right!" she hisses in pain as another punch lands on her other shoulder. Hitomi raises her fist to land another punch on the annoying hamster but a bang causes both heads to turn. 

Chaeyeon had barged in with a large wooden spoon from the break room. " What's with the commotion?" 

"Everyone get back to work!" Boss Kwon's voice rings through the intercom. 

* * *

Minjoo curses out. She had only been able to appear on Hitomi's mind for a short time. Right when she was about to strike, she was instantly transported back to the office the human leader had assigned them. 

" Hey Min, maybe you need to take a different approach to get into her pants," Hyewon says while munching on a mortal snack she got from the vending machine. " She clearly doesn't seem to be affected by our luring ability, how about try a, I don't know, more softer approach I guess," she continues, sucking the crumbs from her fingers. "Wow, since when did Oreos taste this good," the blonde demon mumbles quietly. 

A softer approach? Minjoo rolls her eyes. Never in her hundreds of years of living among humans has she ever needed to "soften" the way she gets souls. She's a mid-tier succubus! She can get anyone without moving a finger. 

Of course, a low-tier succubus like Hyewon would not understand. Hyewon never started out as a demon. The older was a human who had reincarnated as a succubus due to committing awful sins in past. Her soul was supposed to suffer eternal torture, however, some kind of twisted mercy allowed her to become a demon. Except she wasn't given the abilities to enter minds, teleportation, or visit dreams-she was given the basic ability that every succubus must have the temptation effect. 

Minjoo was always a demon. She was birthed out of accumulation of sinful lustful thoughts of humans-there's a difference! Hence why she's a mid-tier succubus along with Chaewon- and they have all the powers Hyewon does not have. Minjoo has been dormant in the chambers for numerous years before being released to the human realm as the embodiment of temptation to collect their souls. 

She's nowhere near Sakura's level though. The purple short-haired demon is a high-tier succubus-meaning she's a fallen angel. She's not sure what exactly the oldest one had done to be casted out from above. She has the additional abilities to summon/control small demonic entities and transport to the underworld.

" Again, how about you leave that human to me?" Chaewon's voice cut through her inner musing. Minjoo eyes glow dangerously. " Stay out of it! She's my soul!" she growls out possessively. The other demon just grins menacingly. "Well...just be quick," she says nonchalantly with the ominous smile still on her face. 

" I do not recommend going after her." 

Everyone turns towards the oldest demon who rarely ever says anything. Sakura's eyes pierce into them sternly. " Why is that?" Minjoo asks. Very curious as to why Sakura seems adamant on this. " I sense something.." the purple haired demon purses her lips, thinking deeply. "it feels off, very off." she finishes calmly. 

" Kinda late for that Kkura, we literally created a whole fake company just to get closer to this human," Hyewon muses. 

" Besides her soul is one of the most powerful one we sensed in years! It'll be crazy not to try to collect, we'll be fed for decades!" Chaewon exclaims, her arms widening to make her point. 

Sakura sighs. She knows she it'll be useless to stop them. Succubi are driven by great hunger and will do anything to satisfy that hunger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like this would take more than 3 chapters to complete because I think I'm going at turtle pace.  
> \- Tridi


	3. [Chapter Three] [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow would you look at that, there's a big M next to chapter three ;)  
> well...it ain't full but still it's spicy  
> \- Tridi

The warm aroma of freshly baked bread tingles Hitomi's senses pleasantly. After their shift ended, Yuri had taken her to a newly opened bakery owned by a close friend of hers.The Japanese did not mind, bread is one of her favorite things in the world along with cheese. The bakery is stifling hot compared the chilly streets. Hitomi resists the urge cough. However, it's better dealing with hot rooms than the cold brazen weather in her opinion. 

The pair see a woman running wildly around the counters. Hitomi winces while Yuri holds in a giggle as the woman comically slips on a wet puddle. The poor woman finally seems to notice them and scrambles to stand up. 

" Welcome to Duck N Buns" a sharp intake of breath " where the breads taste are so godly, you see a piece of heaven," she finishes with a sheepish smile. 

Yuri fails to hold in her laugh. Her head tilts back and she claps her hands like a seal.

"Yuri..." the woman whines out. "Stop laughing at me, it's been a long day." she pouts, her lips looking duck-like. 

"This is my friend Hitomi, she loves bread so make it extra special," Yuri says after stifling her laughs. 

" I'm Choi Yena, nice to meet ya." Yena takes Hitomi's hand and shakes it so rapidly that Hitomi feels like her hand might fall off. 

Hitomi notices a white dove land on Yena's shoulder. The baker does not seem to notice it as she moves behind the counter. " So now you finally decide to behave!" she exclaims when she sees the bird. The elegant bird ruffles it's feathers indignantly. Yena scoffs at the bird's temper tantrum. " This is Uriel, he's the..um...bakery mascot." 

Uriel looks up at Hitomi with wide, intelligent eyes that seem to dissect her whole being. She quickly looks away from the dove, not liking the intense way it's looking at her. 

"Sit at any table ya like, I'll be there with your bread shortly," the duck-like woman says as she shoos the bird away. 

The duo make their way to the nearest table. When they're situated, Yuri throws her hands up on the table, leaning towards Hitomi too eagerly. "So why were you so tense at work today," she asks with her hands resting against her cheeks. The older emits a deep breath. Of course her friend would start to question, she's quick to notice any mood changes in Hitomi. She's not sure if she should tell Yuri about randomly imagining one of the new business partners about to attack her with demonic red eyes. The younger would most likely think she's gone crazy. 

After that, she hasn't seen the real Minjoo in person throughout her whole shift. She doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing. Good, because Minjoo's aura gives her a bad feeling. Bad, because that same aura draws her in and makes her want to be close to the older in every way possible. "It has to do with the new partners," Hitomi finally responds, keeping it brief. 

She sees Yuri's eyes harden. "Are they...bothering you Hii?" she whispers with such hostility that it surprises Hitomi. This was strange because Yuri is usually very friendly and ecstatic to anyone new she meets. In all the time she has known her, Hitomi has never seen the younger so belligerent. It makes her curious to know why she dislikes the new associates. 

" Not really, it's just...I don't know something about them is just weird." She shivers at the memory of the 4 pairs of eyes glued to her during the first meeting with them. Additionally, Kim Minjoo keeps on appearing in her thoughts rent-free. 

" They're not the type people you want to go near," Yuri says in a serious tone. Unnerving Hitomi as her hard gaze bore into her own to make sure she understands clearly. Before the Japanese could respond, a basket containing savory rolls plops in front of her. 

" Here are ya breads, hope ya enjoy." Yena bows dramatically before shuffling back to the counter. 

Yuri excitedly grabs a roll, her previous antagonism gone so briskly that Hitomi could only hang her mouth open. The hamster-like woman takes the opportunity to plop a roll into the unsuspecting victim's mouth. " Taste these breads Hii, Yena makes the best ones, and I know you would absolutely love them," she beams warmly. Though a quick flash of her eyes, reminds Hitomi of her previous words. 

As the pair devour the rolls, they're unaware of the dove that has been keeping a close eye on them the entire time. 

* * *

Hitomi plunges into her bed. Letting the warmth of the fluffy covers embrace her. She purrs as she nuzzles against her pillow. Her stomach is full due to the wonderful breads Yena made. Yuri was right, the bread was so delicious that her mouth is watering for another taste of them even though she has eaten to her limit. She is definitely gonna pay Yena a daily visit. 

She rolls on her back and looks up at the ceiling. The thought of her ex had randomly popped up. Surprisingly, she doesn't feel too sad anymore. It has only been a day since he broke up with her, and yet she barely feels anything. Suddenly, Minjoo appeared in her mind. Her piercing gaze, self-assured smirk, and lean build made Hitomi blush in the darkness of her room. 

She smacks her forehead. These thoughts really need to stop infiltrating her mind. She shuts her eyes waiting for sleep to take over.

* * *

Hitomi wakes up in a room that is not her own. The walls are an eerie color of red and the bed she's currently on top of is too big to be considered a king size. There's a big, round window illuminating the room with the moon's natural light. 

She sees a black silhouette that was stark against the moonlit bedroom. The silhouette gets closer until the figure becomes fully visible. Hitomi's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Minjoo. But not just any Minjoo, a even more dangerous Minjoo clad in red lingerie that fit her slender body snugly, and leaves little to the imagination. 

The older's lips curves knowingly when Hitomi gulps audibly. Minjoo gets on the bed and crawls towards her like a lioness ready to pounce on it's prey. Hitomi whimpers pathetically as she backs away until her back hits the headboard. Minjoo leans her forehead against Hitomi's. The Japanese is horrified as she sees the woman's eyes swirl into a deep shade of crimson up close and her lips pull back into a sick smile. 

" Why are you doing this?" she whines out, looking up a Minjoo with round, wide eyes. She's terrified but she can't help but want to feel Minjoo burn her all over like a fly drawn to a light. She bites back a cry when the older grips her chin in a tight grasp. "Don't question it, just let yourself loose." 

Without letting Hitomi reply, Minjoo pulls her into a rough kiss. Tounges and teeth clashing against each other, not letting Hitomi breathe. She is finally able to catch her breath when the older moves to leave messy marks down her neck. She let's out a drawn-out moan when she feels Minjoo's teeth sink into a vulnerable place in her neck. 

A hand makes it's way under her pants, she feels Minjoo's smirk press on her neck at the wet spot in her panties. The older presses her fingers on Hitomi's clit, making her let out another loud, lewd moan. However, before Minjoo could slide her panties out the way, everything starts to disappear. She sees Minjoo growl out angrily before everything turns black. 


	4. [Chapter Four]

It's a dark peaceful night. The wind blows smoothly along the empty streets. Swiftly, a small figure glides through the air from street to street. It doesn't have to go far to reach it's destination. A small window from the back has been left open, light emitting from it. The figure hovers over the window before zooming into the familiar warmth. 

"Uriel?" 

A head pops out from the storage room. Yena briskly walks over and closes the window. 

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" the baker exclaims with her hands on her hips. The dove coos, giving Yena a pointed look. The pouty woman immediately understands. She sighs. 

"I'll text Yuri."

* * *

It has been a couple days since Hitomi woke up with a large wet patch on her panties. She still can't believe she'd ever have a wet dream that realistic, but that night obviously proved her wrong. In those couple of days, she hasn't seen Minjoo or the rest of the ENOZI Souls CO. associates. But she knows they're still at the company because Boss Kwon won't stop bragging about the amazing progress they have done on the project. 

Yuri has been spending a lot of time with her. She started taking Hitomi home, eating lunch with her, and she would even accompany her to the restroom. It was like she had a personal bodyguard, but she doesn't know what she needs protection from. 

Hitomi types in the last sentence of her report. She exits her cubicle and heads to the breakroom to eat her lunch. As expected, Yuri appears beside her. "Lemme go with you." She hooks her arm around Hitomi's. 

The Japanese softly shakes off her arm. "You're still behind on your report, Boss Kwon is gonna physically fight you if it's not on her files by tonight," she points out. Yuri slouches her shoulders in defeat. "You're right but-" she looks serious all of the sudden "remember what I told you at Yena's bakery." With that, the younger begrudgingly leaves to her own office. 

Hitomi enters the breakroom and she sees Chaeyeon already there gulping down her watermelon juice. The feather perks up at Hitomi's entrance. " Hi Tomi, did you know watermelon juice is good for hangovers," she says half-tiredly. 

"Maybe you've been hungover enough times that you don't even feel the effect anymore." Hitomi shrugs innocently. She barely manages to dodge the empty juice bottle thrown her way. 

Sitting down in her favorite spot of the breakroom, Hitomi takes out her lunch. Some tteokbokki and cheese balls. She's mid-bite of a cheeseball before someone taps on her shoulder. Hitomi snaps her head to glare at the person who interrupted her precious lunch time. 

Looking down at her is one of the ENOZI Souls CO. associates. No, it isn't Minjoo. This one has short brown hair and angelic features, however she had a bit of a mischievous gaze compared to Minjoo's strong fierce one. She knows her name is Chaewon from the first meeting with them. The woman is carrying a bag with two buns. Yuri's words rang in her ears like a broken record. She wants to turn back around and ignore the strange fairy-like woman, but how could she ignore her soft smile as she offers her a bun. 

Hitomi doesn't feel like being mean so she accepts the bread and scoots over to make some space. The fairy giddily plants herself next to her. " I heard you really love bread," she says softly. Hitomi swoons. Even her voice is so sweet and angelic. She nods animatedly. " Who told you?" she asks as she takes a bite of the bun. Ever since she tasted Yena's bread, every other bread doesn't seem to reach the bar. 

"Chaeyeon, she's helping me win you over," she winks as she points the other way. Hitomi turns around and spots the feather in question attempt to hide behind the fake plant while trying to peek over. " Don't mind me!" she yells out, keenly beckoning them to continue their conversation. 

Win her over? It's been close to a week since her break-up, she doesn't know if she could handle another relationship. Even though she doesn't feel heartbroken anymore. Additionally, she can't stop thinking about Minjoo. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm ready for another relationship," she murmurs apologetically. Chaewon looks down momentarily, she seems like she wasn't expecting a rejection, then she brightens up again. " How about I invite you to dinner? We could just be friends." With the way Chaewon is looking at her so earnestly, she can't say no. 

" Okay." 

* * *

Chaewon walks into the ENOZI Souls CO. office with a wide grin and a bounce to her steps. Hyewon briefly looks over from her computer and gives a grimace.

"Ew. something about Chaewon being happy don't sit right with me," she jeers. 

This catches the attention of the other two demons. " What's got you so happy?" Minjoo asks, but she has a feeling she isn't gonna like the answer. The oldest demon has a blank stare, not caring about the conversation. 

Chaewon chuckles and flips her hair flamboyantly, even though it's short so it just looks like a slight breeze went through it. She excitedly sits on a chair, facing everyone with an even bigger smile. "Oh it's nothing serious." She looks off to the side dramatically. "I just managed to snag a date with Hitomi, so I'm gonna take her soul, something you couldn't do Minjoo." Chaewon checks her nails feigning indifference but highkey loving the way the youngest demon is boiling in anger.

Hyewon looks between the two demons, feeling their tension. "Awkward..." she mumbles. 

The youngest demon seethes in her seat. Ever since she got blocked out of Hitomi's dream in the middle of her attempt of gaining her soul, she hasn't been able to visit the girl's mind again. She knows it's the work of some type of guardian spiritual being. 

" Damn it Chaewon! I told you I had it!" she angrily bangs her fist on the table, causing Hyewon to jump in her seat. 

"Oh you have it?" the slightly older demon mocks. " You barely ever had a conversation with her what makes you think she'll let you sleep with her?" she asks with a tilt of her head. "How many times do we gotta tell you that our luring ability DOES NOT work with her." 

"I almost had her!" Minjoo screams out with balled fists. 

" Uriel." 

All the demons freeze and snap their heads towards Sakura. 

" An archangel of protection," the oldest demon says with a reminiscing smile. " He banished you from entering the human's mind, but it's up to her guardian angel to completely get rid of us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I managed to squeeze this chapter out. But I think the next chapter won't be up until like another week. Anyways...follow me at twitter or whateva @pepebuns


	5. [Chapter Five]

" You have other friends besides me and Chaeyeon?" Yuri gasps incredulously with a hand over her chest.

The younger quickly uses a clipboard to block one of Hitomi's punches.

Hitomi had just told her about having dinner with a friend. She intentionally left out the part that said friend was Chaewon from ENOZI Souls CO. She knows Yuri would blow up. Honestly, Chaewon doesn't seem that bad, she looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly. The rest of the ENOZI Souls CO. associates do look kinda...suspicious, especially Minjoo. Aside from that, she senses a bit of familiarity with the purple haired one, Miyawaki Sakura.

"Yes, I have other friends" she hisses, managing to pinch Yuri under the clipboard. "Chaeyeon helped me befriend her," she adds ignoring Yuri's over-exaggerated wails of faux pain.

"Okay damn, why do you always have to abuse me." The younger pouts as she rubs the sore spot on her leg.

" Why do you always find a way to irritate me," she retaliates with a glare. 

Yuri sports a shit-eating grin before wrapping her arms around the feisty older. " Because we're total besties and you can't actually get mad at me," she giggles out, holding Hitomi tighter every time she makes a move to escape. 

" What's with this display of public affection in here, GET BACK TO WORK!" Boss Kwon barks out. 

The two jump apart from each other and scurry away.

" Yes Ma'am!" 

* * *

Sakura walks past the wall of lost souls, she pays no mind to their cries of agony. This is a joyless place after all. Everywhere you look is darkness and some of the most revolting demonic entities feeding upon the souls. 

She enters a room, the only place that does not have rough jagged floors, a view of suffering souls, or the blackest of darkness. There's the faintest of lights coming from a box in the middle of the room. No other entity is allowed to go into this room besides herself.

The demon carefully makes her way towards the center. She handles the box with the utmost care. Opening it up, it reveals two long feathers, a gold and a silvery lilac one. She puts the gold feather down quickly because it burns her the longer she keeps holding it. However, she can still hold the silver one. She looks at the gold feather with a wicked smirk. 

"Looks like we'll meet again."

* * *

Hitomi looks down at her phone. Chaewon had just texted her the address to the restaurant. Yuri offers her a ride there, but she declines, leaving the brat to sulk as she exits the office. She ignores Chaeyeon who's leaning against the wall with a smug smile. 

"You're welcome by the way," she says before breaking out into her infamous rolling laughter. 

The older moves besides Hitomi, walking along with her. " That Chaewon chick, wouldn't stop begging me to assist her with court you," she chuckles lightly, winking at Hitomi. " So enjoy your date."

"It's not a date!" she pauses "It's just a friendly dinner, as friends," Hitomi extends the s in friends to make a point. 

Chaeyeon attempts to hold in a laugh. "Yeah, okay, text me or Yuri the details when you're done with your...friendly dinner." 

* * *

The daylight had begun to drain away leaving it's dark counterpart. Hitomi shivers as the icy, withering wind blows against her. With gritted teeth, she mentally rambles about how much she hates the cold. She's starting to regret not letting Yuri drive her to the location. However, she doesn't want to find out what Yuri would do if she knew she was meeting with Chaewon. 

She groans out in relief once she finally makes it inside the heated restaurant. The Japanese can already spot Chaewon waving her over with that angelic smile of hers. The older had changed from the regular professional attire to a cute black sleeveless dress. Hitomi was momentarily stunned by her visuals. She roughly makes herself focus again. Somehow admiring Chaewon seems wrong, even being in this dinner seems wrong. 

The gorgeous fairy leads her to a secluded booth. Hitomi wonders why they couldn't just eat at the regular tables. They sit across from each other. 

" You look very beautiful Hitomi," Chaewon purrs out sensually. 

The younger almost snorts because her outfit is nothing fancy like Chaewon's. It's just a white top with a skirt.

" Thank you, you're looking good as always," she mutters awkwardly. 

The short-haired woman gives her a smirk, it reminds her of Minjoo's but less sinful. She picks up her menu to try to hide the blush in her face. " So, what do you want to eat," she asks with a steady voice. 

Chaewon looks at the menu thoughtfully before her gaze lands back on her, the mischief appears in her eyes. 

" I will very much like to eat you," she utters. 

She barks out a laugh when Hitomi starts choking in her spit. Hitomi feels Chaewon pat her back to help her stop coughing. She calms down quickly.

"No, i'm definitely not in the menu," she says weakly. 

A waitress soon appears in front of their booth. The waitress is strikingly tall and looms over the pair. " What can I get for you two," she says giddily, dimples appearing as her lips curl into a large smile. 

" We'll have pasta pomodoro with a bottle of rosé," Chaewon responds quickly.

Hitomi hums in a non-committal tone. She doesn't really mind having pasta. 

" Alrighty it'll be ready soon," the waitress quickly writes it down the collects the menus. " Hope you enjoy your date," she giggles with a wink before she saunters away. 

The younger starts to choke again, and Chaewon is quick to pat her back again. 

Suddenly, Hitomi realizes that Chaewon isn't sitting across from her and has moved right beside her. Chaewon has her arms encased around her. No wonder the waitress thought they were on a date. 

She feels the older's stare on her. It's better if she doesn't look back because she does not know what will happen next. So she just stiffens and looks everywhere else. 

The fairy strokes her head like a puppy. "You need to relax a bit...friend." her warm breath against Hitomi's ear makes her shudder. 

It doesn't last long because Chaewon is abruptly yanked away. Hitomi shrinks further into the booth in fear as Chaewon is slammed into the wall by someone.

" Get away from her!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uh...it's finally here! Enjoy? Also, over 300 hits??????? Damn das crazy. Next update...idk but just know I WILL finish this story.  
> \- Tridi


	6. [Chapter Six]

From the small safety of the booth, Hitomi watches with wide eyes as Chaewon struggles to free herself from the unbudging forearmed choke-hold of a tall woman who she can't seem to recognize because of the silver colored veil over her head, obscuring the view of the face. The woman is magnificently dressed in what seemed to be war clothing, a glimmering golden chest plate over long white cloth, rough thin chains covering her arms, paired with a silver colored satchel. It was like someone cosplaying some sort of medieval character.

She notices that Chaewon doesn't appear to be gasping for air like a person who's getting their airway cut off should. Instead, she's hissing as if she's getting scorched by molten metal.

The attacker has an unusual light radiating from her body. Her stance is quite elegant and refined, so this must not be her first time in a fight. Hitomi squeals in surprise as white luminous wings sprout from the woman's back. The surprise quickly turns to fear when long fangs erupt from Chaewon's mouth and large horrifying horns seep out of her head. Smooth skin contorts into rough darkness. This does not look like Chaewon anymore, she's looking at a monster with hatred-filled scarlet eyes. 

When things couldn't stray any more from reality, the room starts to get colder as two dark figures assemble themselves inside. Hitomi gapes in sheer terror as the figures start to clear into recognition. This has to be a nightmare. There is no way this is all real, she closes and opens her eyes in hopes that she'll wake up in her room. But no, this appears to be reality and she really is witnessing Minjoo and Sakura appear out of thin air. 

Their eyes glow red and they bare their fangs at the attacker. However, they do not seem to have turned completely unrecognizable as Chaewon. Hitomi quickly tries to make sense of things in her head, one thing is for sure, the ENOZI Souls CO. associates are clearly the bad guys, and mystery woman is an angel of some sort. 

Minjoo is the first to attack, launching herself towards the unaware woman. She aims straight for the veil, ripping it off, revealing the long, silky midnight black locks of the angel. Hitomi's breath hitches, the angel is breath-taking with soft eyes, a chiseled jawline, but baby cheeks that show she's barely passed her adolescence.The angel grabs Chaewon and flips her over her shoulder, causing the demon to smash into Minjoo, effectively making them tumble on to the floor. Sakura looks down at the two unimpressed. 

The angel darts towards Hitomi. 

" Fear not my lady, I have been assigned my first task in the mortal world, and that is to assist your majesty against these treacherous beings." The angel kneels, puzzling Hitomi. Then she clumsily reaches in her satchel and pulls out a golden sphere. The sphere shines brightly and it has letters the Japanese can't decipher carved into it. 

"Use this my grace, only you c-" 

Hitomi yelps as claws pierce a side of the angel's neck. She is flung back, her body crashing against a wall, making the restaurant decorations shatter on the floor. The holy being groans in pain as she attempts to stand up again. 

" You seem to have forgotten rule number 3 young angel, never turn your back on the enemy," Sakura spits, as she narrows her eyes at the hurt angel. 

" Chaewon, Minjoo, make yourselves less useless and deal with her" Hitomi pushes herself further into the booth when the purple haired demon turns her attention towards her, a dangerous smirk etching on her face. " and I will deal with you...your majesty." 

Hitomi doesn't know why she's being referred to with royal terms. She's pretty sure she hasn't ruled anything in her life aside from a village in Animal Crossing. 

Sakura takes note of her inner turmoil. Her smirk turning into a wide crazy-like smile. 

" They really did wipe your memories huh," she laughs out. 

" I had not recognized you at first, but the amount of energy and familiarity your soul produced rendered me perplexed. It made me wonder how a simple human can have that much power. Then when Minjoo got blocked out of your mind, I knew it was Uriel's doing, that's when it hit me. Uriel would not use whatever remaining power he has on just anyone." she pauses, and looks at the younger Japanese straight in the eye. " Only you." Hitomi ignores Sakura's monologue. 

Only 1% of Sakura's ramble made sense to Hitomi, the mentioning of Uriel, however, she only knows the bird Uriel not the Uriel that Sakura is talking about. All she knows is that she's in danger and she has to leave before she's killed. Her line of sight drifts towards the exit door, then it drifts towards the angel that has attempted to help her. The guardian is fending of against monster Chaewon, her wings and arm attempting to block off, the snapping jaws of the beast, while the other arm tries to reach for the veil. 

She makes eye contact with Minjoo, who is just standing idly instead of attacking. An unknown emotion flashes in the demon's eyes. She tilts her head towards the door as if signaling her to escape, then she does something that surprises Hitomi, pries Chaewon off the angel. She doesn't need to tell her twice, with the blood drumming in her ears, Hitomi beelines towards the exit. 

So close to making it before she's jerked back and pinned to the ground. She gasps for air as the rough hand around her neck tightens. It was stupid of her to try to run when the demon was literally right in front of her. 

"Look at you, all vulnerable in your human state, and no recollection of what you used to be...of what we used to be." Sakura's face darkens. " I can't let these other pathetic demons be the ones to take your soul, it'll be me." 

The room begins to warp, Sakura is gonna take her somewhere. Wherever Sakura is gonna take her, it'll surely be her end. Hitomi trashes around with all her might to escape the demon's grasp. 

Suddenly, she can breathe again. Her sight clears, she can't see Sakura above her. The demon is unconscious over the broken table, she also sees Chaewon's body slumped over Sakura's. Hitomi is tugged to her feet by a strong arm, it's her protector. The veil is back on her head, it's parted permitting a view of the face.

" My apologies, my lady, I have allowed myself to be weakened by the enemy, we shall go to Saint Yena's sanctuary, and she will explain everything to you." The angel looks down at her, disappointment showing in her eyes, she's beating herself on her lack of good performance. 

"I'm going with you," Minjoo declares. 

The holy being glares at Minjoo. " No, you will not wretched succubus." 

" Yes, I will, I helped you," the demon growls with a harsh glare of her own.

The raven haired woman stiffens but does not look like she's gonna relent.

" Let her come," Hitomi says quietly.

With a huff, the angel concedes. " I cannot defy your orders." 

She covers the two with her wings. Minjoo drops down on her knees, screeching in immense pain. 

A little smile tugs on the angel's lips. " That is how you know the veil is still working."

" Shut up and get us out of here already!" 

With that, light starts to surround them.

* * *

Sakura gains consciousness. She boils in anger, at Minjoo's betrayal. The succubus gets even angrier at being cut off the chance of getting Hitomi. 

" Get off me, you weak idiot."

Chaewon gargles pathetically, slowly attaining responsiveness, as she's being pushed off. 

The older demon paces around, fuming in rage. She will do whatever it takes to get to Hitomi. Not only, will she gain an amazing amount of energy from her soul, she'll also end up destroying the Kingdom she despises the most. 

Just in time, Chaewon jumps up. She looks at everything with giant eyes. " What just happened?" she whispers lamely.

Sakura smacks the back of the younger's head. " Let's just go before some more humans come and find us." 

* * *

The waitress returns to the booth with a plate filled with food. "Here's your pas-" the words die in her mouth as she evaluates the damage done to the poor private room. She deeply inhales then exhales before shaking her head. " Nako! get the broom! It happened again!" 

She catches a sight of something luminous that has been left on the floor, slightly hidden behind the cracked table. 

"Aw Yeah! Chaewon is about to get laid tonight!" 

The person stops when she sees that there is no one here but the waitress. "This is why they can't just randomly teleport without taking me," she mumbles angrily. "Making me run a couple blocks just to get here," she huffs. She glances at what the waitress has in her hands. "I'll be taking that." She snatches the golden artifact, whimpering as she feels it burn her hands. Then she dashes off. 

The other women sags her shoulders in disbelief. 

The blonde rushes in again. " I'll be taking this too, if you don't mind, thanks." She grabs the plate of pasta and dashes off for the final time. 

"I need to quit," the waitress dusts her pants. " Yeah, that's what you need to do Ahn Yujin," she sighs to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fight scenes be kicking my ass. When I said I pulled this out of my ass I meant it. See y'all eventually. peace. 
> 
> Also, happy birthday to my bestie Chaeyeon yass
> 
> \- Tridi


End file.
